Basketball (BFDI)
See BFDI wiki for detailed canon info. Basketball is a contestant on Battle for BFDI. She is also a recommended character in Episode 12 and one of the recommended characters Firey set on fire. Basketball was one of the 30 recommended characters who had a chance at joining the game during The Reveal and Reveal Novum. In the audition video, Basketball said that tennis balls aren't the only ones with lines. She failed to get into the game, though, receiving only 5 votes and placing 22nd, along with Clock. In Episode 15, Basketball is limbless and is recommended by kookyguy55. In Episode 21, Basketball has arms and legs, and was recommended by murphygundo, and was one of the recommended characters to vote for Ice Cube. Basketball also could have joined BFDIA in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, but only got 86 votes, placing 44th, and she was flung to the LOL once again. In IDFB, Basketball, along with the other characters that are held inside the LOL has a chance to join the show via a viewer voting. Basketball was given a redesign as well, which now has a shinier look. In Battle for BFDI, she is a member of A Better Name Than That. She thinks she is too bouncy when Blocky fell down by Robot Flower. Object Madness There is another Basketball in Object Madness. Basketball is a male and was placed on Team A, who won the first challenge. The Medal Brawl There is also another Basketball who competed in The Medal Brawl. He didn't participate in the first challenge due to having no arms, and his team wins the challenge. Fan Fiction Names * Brandon Portis (NLG343) * Briana Janosky (NF39) * Tia Willard (KittyFan2004) * Bonnie Austin (Aeryn1207) * Melinda Hawkins (Oddguyoutwithsoda) Where Basketball is From * Chicago, Illinois (NLG343) * Louisville, Kentucky (U4Again) * Sydney, Australia (NF39) * Toronto, Canada (KittyFan2004) * Tampa, Florida (MrFlamerBoy) * Kuwait City, Kuwait (WheeliumThe2nd) * Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada (Oddguyoutwithsoda Birthdates * June 14, 1990 (NLG343) * May 30, 1994 (U4Again) * April 25, 1997 (KittyFan2004) * September 26, 2000 (TheGamerAlex2004) * October 2, 2008 (Oddguyoutwithsoda) Object Division She will appear in a future episode, and will be the Globe opposite. Globe is male, Basketball is female. She also stutters a lot, and sounds like Bomb. Trivia * She is one of anatomist liked character Gallery Basketball.PNG|Basketball Basketball IDFB.png|IDFB Bfsp portrait Basketball.png Basketball Icon.png Basketball BFDI.png Basketball New Pose.png BasketballIDFB.png New Basketball.png Episode 21 basketball.png Basketball BTB.jpg Basketball and Clock as RCs in OM.jpg Basketballbfb.png Basketball2.png LimblessBasketball.png Bballrb2.png BasketballNew.png Basketballinspecting.png Basket ball intro 2.png 12basketball.png New_Basketball_IDFB_Body.png|Basketball Body Basketball idfb voting thingy.png|Her voting icon in IDFB. 70A6B3F5-A185-4607-AB73-617A9EF037C5.jpeg|By BB230 Names In Other Languages Cispheil - Irish バスケットボール - Japanese Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Males Category:BFDI RCs Category:Armless Category:Recommended Characters Category:IDFB Category:Battle for BFDI Category:A Better Name Than That Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:BFB Category:Battle for Ice Cream Island Category:American Characters Category:Australian Characters Category:African-American Characters Category:Texan Characters Category:1990's births Category:Teenagers Category:2000's births Category:From Florida Category:Nice Category:Good Category:Sometimes Mean Category:Anti-Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Objects at BFB Category:Will be messed Category:Just a joke Category:2nd Place Category:Runner-Up Category:Kuwaiti Characters